Kiss Me, I'm Shitfaced
by underthegreensward
Summary: They get drunk and kiss. That's it. That's the story.


Maybe it wasn't the best idea they've ever had, but Paige found half a bottle of vodka hidden in her closet just before Emily came over and it just went from there. Emily swore she was done with alcohol after that night and Paige wasn't too fond of the idea either, but now she can't remember why. Though that's probably because there's about a quarter left of the vodka.

Seeing Emily fumbling with her phone, something tells Paige she should stop her, but it's too late and she is talking to someone. Paige walks up behind her, slides her hands into Emily's front pockets and kisses her neck. "Paige, stop!" Emily is giggling and trying to squirm away. Paige is pretty sure she hears Hanna's voice, but it's not like she cares, so she just keeps kissing every part of Emily she can reach. "Yes, we are. I don't know, I'll ask."

Emily turns her head and Paige catches her lips in a kiss. She tries to walk them over to the couch and Emily pulls away enough to mumble "Wait, Hanna's still on the phone." Leaning in again, Paige pushes her further to the couch. "Then hang up." Briefly kissing back, Emily squirms away again. "She's asking if she and Spencer can come over." Paige squints at her. "Really?" Nodding, Emily bites her lip. "Babe, please, I wanted to spend time with you tonight."

Emily pouts, but then smiles widely at her "Did you just call me 'babe'?" Smirking, Paige quirks one eyebrow up. "Yes, why?" Lifting the phone to her ear again, the grin never leaves Emily's face. "Hanna? We'll do that some other time. See you!" Emily hangs up and lets the phone fall onto the couch, arms looping around Paige's neck. "Because that was really hot."

"Oh, you think so?" She doesn't get an answer, instead Emily crashes their lips together, pressing her against the back of the couch. She has no problem with that, her hands gliding to Emily's ass, pulling her against her. Their kisses are frantic, Emily pushing and Paige pulling, like there's no way they can get enough of each other.

Lips and teeth and tongues are clashing, hands wandering beneath Paige's shirt, sliding higher and higher, only to stop right beneath her breasts. Paige lifts Emily up, but the hand that suddenly moves against her boob catches her off guard, she loses her balance and they tip over the back off the couch, landing on it with a thump.

Emily laughs against Paige's neck, her hands still under the shirt. Paige is laughing as well, her whole body shaking with laughter as she holds Emily to her. "What was that?" Emily presses out between giggles. "You surprised me." Lifting herself up on one arm, Emily's looks into Paige's face. "What did I do?"

Flipping them over, she pins Emily down. "You know exactly what you did." Looking at her through her lashes, Emily smiles innocently. "No, I don't." Rolling her eyes, Paige leans down to kiss that stupidly cute smile off her lips. "You grabbed my boob." Emily grins. "I like your boobs." she says, moving her hand to one as if to make a point.

"You're drunk. " She leans down for another kiss before standing up to get the vodka. "Hey, where are you going?" she hears Emily protesting, but she is already halfway back, bottle in hand. "You forgot our cups. And the orange juice.", Emily notes as Paige flops down again.

Groaning, Paige lets herself fall to her side, pressing her face into Emily's stomach. "I don't want to get up again." She feels Emily's muscles move beneath her cheek, rippling with laughter. Paige shoves Emily's shirt up, spreading her fingers over smooth skin. Just as she turns her head to kiss around the navel, she feels Emily squirming, trying to get out from underneath her.

"You're tickling me." Grinning, Paige kisses Emily's skin over and over, laughing when Emily squeals and kicks her legs. "Stop! Paige, please!" She digs her fingers into Emily's side, still kissing her stomach. Emily squirms beneath her and tries to fight Paige off, her laugh echoing through the room. Paige feels her slipping down the couch, giving up the fight and clinging to Paige, but it's too late and they hit the floor, Paige landing on top of Emily.

"We have to stop doing that." Emily laughs, her hand stroking over Paige's head. Crawling up to hover over Emily's face, she leans down to kiss her. "Which part? I hope you don't mean the kissing." she whispers into Emily's lips.

"No, I mean falling off of things because we're too distracted by kissing." She kisses Emily again. "Good thing we're lying on the floor then." Emily laughs and sneaks one hand under Paige's shirt and up her back. "You have a point." Kissing along Emily's jawline, Paige murmurs "I know." before she makes her way to Emily's clavicle.

She nips at the skin there, smiling at the way it makes Emily shiver. Her own skin is tingling with excitement and love, goosebumps rising along her spine where Emily touches her. She moves to Emily's neck, sucking lightly, fully intend on leaving a mark. A moan travels through Emily's throat, tickling her lips.

Her bra snaps open and she stops for a second, because Emily is really bold tonight, but she is too drunk to say anything and honestly, Emily's skin is right in front of her, a whole lot of it, and she gets to kiss it all. That's the more important task, she decides.

Letting her lips trail up to Emily's ear, she starts sucking right behind it, Emily's one hand slipping beneath her loose bra, the other into her back pocket. "Did you just give me a hickey?" Paige props herself up, her nose grazing along Emily's. "Hickeys. Plural." she says, grinning.

Emily doesn't give her a chance, rolling on top before Paige can even blink, kissing down Paige's chest to the seam of her jeans. Closing her eyes, Paige shivers with anticipation. Emily wriggles the hand that's still in the back pocket free, using it to push Paige's shirt up, her lips moving up with it.

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Paige squints down at Emily. That was not what she was expecting. "Em, what are you doing?" She knows Emily is grinning against her skin. "Getting back at you." Emily's lips on her feel soft and warm and she's trying hard to keep from moaning. She fails miserably when the kisses reach her chest and Emily sucks right next to her boob.

Her hands place themselves at the small of Emily's back, needing her even closer. Moans and gasps fall out of her open mouth and just as she's about to slide her hands to the front of Emily's pants, teeth dig into the side of her left boob and she shrieks, pinching Emily's side.

Emily jolts up, hits her head against the coffee table and falls back on top of Paige. "Oh shit! Em, are you okay?" Leaning up carefully, Emily glares at her. "I think so." Scooting them away from the table, Paige sits up, Emily straddling her lap. She gently strokes Emily's hair back and pecks her pout. "I'm sorry, babe."

Paige is sure she has never seen anything as cute as Emily trying to keep the pout on her face. "Okay, but I'm gonna make you drink for that. You have to take a shot for all the times you made us fall over or made me hurt myself." Paige tugs at Emily's shirt. "But we don't have shot glasses."

Shrugging, Emily reaches for the bottle and thrusts it towards Paige. "You don't need one." She takes the vodka and grimaces. "Okay, tell me what I did and I'll drink." Emily lifts her hands. "You made us fall over the back of the couch today." She points at her thumb. "That's number one. Then you made us fall off the couch. Number two." Her fore finger joins her thumb. "I just hit my head because of you and last week you shoved me into a door handle. That makes three and four. Also the time you dragged me into your room and we fell up the stairs. Five.", she says, wiggling all five fingers of her left hand in front of Paige's face.

Attempting to catch them between her lips, Paige darts forward, but Emily is too fast and pulls her hand away. "Drink up!" She unscrews the cap and lifts the bottle to Paige's mouth. She rolls her eyes and takes five gulps. Pushing the bottle into Emily's hands, she sticks her tongue out and shudders. "There. Now I'm gonna count all the times it was your fault. "

Emily looks like she's going to protest, so Paige covers her mouth with one hand. "We fell over because you grabbed my boob. You bit me with out a warning, so hitting your head wasn't only my fault. Then the time you jumped me and we fell against your desk." Squinting at the fingers she is holding up, Paige tries to decide whether there are three or four of them. Three. Definitely three.

"And when you walked me into the kitchen table? That was your fault, too." She squints at her fingers again. Four. "That makes four. Now, drink." Moving her hand from Emily's face, Paige grins at her. Emily's face doesn't change the slightest bit after she sets the bottle down again.

"That's it?" Emily asks daringly, leaning closer, her breath tickling Paige's face. As if concentrating wasn't hard enough already. "Umm, how about the time your mom walked in on us and you pushed me off of your bed?" Emily leans back to look at her. "That was an emergency." Paige shakes her head. "We weren't even kissing. We didn't do anything, actually."

With a huff, Emily lifts the bottle again, downing another large gulp. She lifts the bottle and swirls the last bit around in it. "I guess that's yours." Paige scrunches her eyebrows together. "Why?"

Emily kisses her and gets up. "Because I need to pee." Nodding slowly, Paige takes the bottle. "Okay."

She watches Emily walk towards the stairs, leaning heavily against the handrail when she reaches it, stumbling upstairs. Pushing herself off the ground as well, Paige grabs the bottle and walks into the kitchen, swaying more than she'd like to admit. She puts the juice in the fridge and throws the cups away, before following Emily, bottle still in hand.

The stairs have never seemed quite that long and she briefly considers dropping onto all four and crawling upstairs, but then she remembers the bottle she is holding and pulls herself together.

She walks into her room, finding it empty. "Em? Where are you?" Stumbling through the open bathroom door, she sees Emily lying in the bathtub. "What are you doing?" Without opening her eyes, Emily mumbles "Resting my eyes." Frowning, Paige leans over her and grabs her hands. "In the tub? You do know there's a big, comfy bed about 16 feet from here?"

Emily nods. "Too far away." Paige groans in frustration and tries to pull Emily up by her hands. "Babe, please. I would carry you, but we'd end up on the floor again." Peaking one eye open, Emily smiles. "You called me 'babe' again." Moving to her ear, Paige laughs and the whispers. "I know. I could do that in the big, comfy bed, too, _babe_."

She turns around and leaves, Emily's mouth wide open. Barely back in her room, she hears Emily scrambling behind her, tackling and throwing her on the bed. Paige smirks to herself. You just have to know how.

* * *

The first thing she notices is her throbbing head and the bright light. Then the hair tickling her face and the weight on her chest. She tries to move her hands, but one arm is stuck inside her shirt and the other is lying under Emily. "Em? Em, wake up please." A short snore is the only response she gets. "Babe, you're drooling on me!" Emily lifts her head a bit, wipes at her mouth and lets her head sink again. "Liar, am not."

"Please, just move, I can't move my one hand and I don't know where the other one is." Shifting off of Paige, Emily scrunches her face up, still not opening her eyes. "You don't know where your hand is? Are you still drunk?" Paige sticks her tongue out at Emily. "I know where it is, but I can't feel it." Trying to take off her shirt, she wriggles the arm inside around, finally giving up with a frustrated sigh. "Help me, please?"

Emily sits up with a groan, barely looking as she grips the hem of Paige's shirt and pulls it over her head. She lets herself slump against the mattress again, shivering slightly. "It's freezing in here.", she whines. Shaking her still numb arm, Paige looks at Emily's legs. "It isn't, you're just not wearing any pants."

Looking down at herself with sole confusion on her face, Emily turns towards Paige. Her mouth opens like she is about to say something, when her eyes fall to Paige's chest. The bra is loosely hanging off her shoulders, barely covering her breasts. That's not what stuns Emily into silence though. Or at least it's not the only thing. There are hickeys and bite marks everywhere. From Paige's neck down to her ribs, ranging from really dark to nearly invisible, they're _everywhere._

"What happened?" Paige points at Emily's neck. "You wanted revenge for those I gave you." Nodding slowly, Emily sneaks her arms around Paige's waist, pushing her down and cuddling into her side. Kissing the side of her neck once, Emily tugs the blanket up with her foot, covering them both. "I'm sorry." Paige kisses the top of her head. "It's fine, babe."


End file.
